walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherokee Rose
" " is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead Season 2. It will air on November 6, 2011 at 10/9c on AMC. Synopsis In the morning Rick Grimes is seen over the bed side looking over Carl Grimes and then he wakes and asks about Sophia. Soon after the rest of the Group meet up at Hershel's farm. When the arrive Dale Horvath, asks if Carl is okay. Soon after Hershel Greene leads a funeral for Otis, and Shane Walsh is lying about Otis and what he did for him and Carl saving them both, Dale hearing this and is seen with a shocked face. After this Maggie Greene is seen with a map of the farm and the area, with Rick and the rest talking about this Rick is relived for this organized search for Sophia. Shane is set on teaching people how to shoot but Hershel doesn't like that idea, Rick agrees with Hershel but tell him that Dale should be a look out for walkers. Maggie declares she's making a trip to the local pharmacy to collect supplies. Rick suggests she take Glenn with her. Before saddling up, Maggie directs Dale to a fresh water well. Before Glenn is able to go with Maggie, Lori Grimes pulls Glenn to the side and asks him to get a special item for her. Rick asks Hershel if they have any water and he is told that there are several wells spread around on his property. T-Dog and Dale go to one of the wells to get water for the group, Dale notices a hole in the planks covering the well and looks down the well he turns and tells T-Dog not to drink the water. Dale gets several other people and they see that a walker had fallen into the well Glenn fastens a rope to it and they pull it out but the walker splits in half and the bottom half falls into the well. with the walker taken out of the well Glenn and Maggie head to the pharmacy. When they arrive to the Pharmacy they go searching for items, and Glenn goes searching for Lori and finds it but Maggie scares him and he picks up condoms, and she asks him if he has a girlfriend she doesn't know of, and he tells her he doesn't. And she tells him she'll have sex with him. After they arrive back to the farm, Maggie tells him that, was a one-time deal, and Glenn is sad about that thought. Soon after Lori meets up with Glenn and he is relieved and shocked about the thought of this item. After this Rick is seen talking to Hershel about rethinking about them staying with Hershel and his farm. Hershel tells him he'll think about it. Rick is again seen talking to Carl and tells him he's apart of the group now, and he gets to wear the hat now. Later that night, Lori is seen walking out of the house looking for a place for something, and she finds a area and pulls out this item Glenn found for her, and it ended up being a pregnancy test, she uses it and finds out it's positive. Promo thumb|300px|right Preview Clip 433px 300px|left